


sick day (saiouma)

by kich1i



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kich1i/pseuds/kich1i
Summary: shu gets sick and kokichi has to take care of the poor thing ya
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	sick day (saiouma)

as soon as Saihara woke up, Ouma was already pestering him about how they’d have a picnic today. Saihara groaned, “‘Kichi, its 8 in the morning, please -“

Ouma cheered, “Shumai~ I thought we were gonna have a picnic!! Im so upset, w,,waaaah!!” Ouma screamed with his fake cries, and as soon as Saihara sat up he stopped.

“Does that mean we can still have it? Oumas smile grew as he got excited.  
“Mhm,, just let me make some coffee first, and then we can go get food for it,,”

Ouma smiled so wide Saihara thought his mouth would fall off. “Yay!! Ill go make it, sense Shumai is being soo nice!” Ouma ran out of their bedroom and into the kitchen to make his boyfriend some much needed coffee.

“Your coffee is done, my beloved shumaii!!” Ouma shouted from the kitchen, clearly trying to annoy his tired boyfriend. “Okay,, coming.,” Saihara grabbed the blanket and stumbled to the kitchen, feeling more tired than usual. 

“Woah!! Beloved, you look almost paler than me, are you okay?” Ouma asked, the concern clear in his voice. “Mhm,, just tired.” Saihara said, sneezing. 

“Nono, my beloved is sick!! Ill be his nurse for today, nehehe!!” Ouma smiled, as Saihara groaned in pain as he felt a headache coming on. “Ugh, fine,, can you at least be a bit more quiet? Im getting a headache..” 

“Okay, anything for my beloved.” Ouma whispered quietly as Saihara smiled at him in relief. “Now! Im gonna make some tea for you, do you want anything else Shumai?” 

“No thank you-“ Saihara said before he felt a fimilar feeling in his stomach. Oh no nononono,. Saihara panicked. He hated this. He hated the feeling of throwing up, he hated it so much nonono -

“Shumai? Are you alright?” “K,,kichi I feel awful please —“ Saihara stuttered, soon feeling the gross feeling bubbling up in his throat. “Ill get a pot, just stay on the couch Shumai, its gonna be okay,,” Ouma speed walked near one of the cabinets, grabbing a pot for Shuichi. “Here -“ Ouma handed him the pot and slowly patted his back. 

Saihara soon started crying after that. “I h,,hate this- I,,im sorry,,” “shh, its okay Shumai, let it out,,” Shuichi felt the feeling get worse, and then it happened. He threw up, that gross feeling. Saihara sniffed. “K-kichi I,.im sorry-“ “its okay, you didn’t feel good. Do you wanna cuddle?” Ouma asked, with a warm smile. “Y,,yes please,,” Saihara whimpered, feeling gross and in pain. Ouma layed down next to him on the couch and snuggled up next to Saihara. “Love you, Shumai.” 

“Love you too, kichi,,” They soon both dozed off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for liking my last fic!! im happy u guys enjoyed it:))  
> (this is rlly bad I apologize hahafhdjh)


End file.
